The Day You Left I Knew You’d Be Back
by bailysk27
Summary: Summary- Haley and Nathan got married in High School despite what everyone’s opinion was but then Haley gets pregnant and Nathan leaves. This is were Lucas, Haley’s best friend comes in and saves her life. Will Nathan come back?
1. The Realization

-1The Day You Left I Knew You'd Be Back

_**Summary- Haley and Nathan got married in High School despite what everyone's opinion was but then Haley gets pregnant and Nathan leaves. This is were Lucas, Haley's best friend comes in and saves her life.**_

_**Author's note: Hey guys so this is my first fanfic so if you like it review if you don't review too. I only have the first Chapter written , so this is a sample. If you like it I'll keep writing.**_

_**Thanks xoxo- Bailysk**_

Chapter One: The Realization

Haley had been nervous for days. She was late….extremely late but she didn't want to assume what she thought it might be. It was currently Monday morning and she finally decided to call Lucas but she only got his voicemail. Instead of giving up she went to her closet and began to get dressed.

While undressing she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. " Good morning." Nathan seductively said to her. He then began draw circle's on Haley's hips.

"Good morning to you too. I'm going out to meet up with Lucas. It's important." Nathan obviously a little upset that Haley has just turned him down dropped his arms from her hips. " Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours and we can finish your intentions." Haley spoke reassuring him but also very nervously.

" Okay, I guess I can let my beautiful wife out for a few hours. Just promise me you'll be back."

"I promise."

Nathan left to go take a shower while Haley became very nervous while she continued dressing. By the time she was done Nathan was out of the shower. She gave him a quick kiss and left the apartment.

Driving a bit fast Haley made her way to Lucas's house. She put her car in park outside Lucas' house becoming very sad. Haley sat there for a few minutes working up enough courage to tell Lucas. She began to feel her eyes welling up but she knew she had to do this. She walked up to Lucas' door and knocked a few times. Moments later the door crept open.

"Hey buddy, what you doing here." Lucas gave her a warm smile while bringing her in to a comforting embrace. He then noticed her eyes being a bit swollen and Haley kept on holding the hug. "What's wrong Haley? What happened?"

"Lu.. Lucas… I'm late, like really late and I don't know what to do. Nathan's been working so hard. What if I'm I'm pregnant? O god Luke what am I gonna do?" She poured out obviously breaking down. Lucas held her tight and let her cry.

'It'll be fine Hales. Have you taken a test yet?" He asked with a very genuine voice.

"No, I was too nervous to do it by myself and I can't tell Nathan, not unless its true.' Haley stumbled out still whimpering.

' Okay I'm gonna leave you here, I'll go get a test. You stay here and get some rest I'll be back in 10 minutes okay.' He explained while he tucked her into his bed and left a kiss on her forehead.

Haley laid there very nervous while she awaited Lucas' return. About 15 minutes later she heard Lucas come back in.

He handed her the box and helped her out of his bed. Haley got up to the bathroom. She went in and closed the door behind leaving Lucas right outside. About 2 minutes later Haley made her way out and handed Lucas the test. They went back to his room and laid down on his bed.

" I can't read it. Will you read it when it's time, please Luke?" Haley said with deep sorrow and nervousness in her voice.

" Of course Hales, anything for my best friend' he told her while moving closer to her to lead her into a hug.

About 5 minutes later he looked down at the test. He saw the plus sign.

'Hales…It's positive ….I'm so sorry." Haley started to sob. She had no clue what to do. She just cried into Lucas' shoulder while he tried to calm her down with soothing words." It's okay Hales, I'll be there for you know matter what, I'm going to be the best uncle this kid has ever seen. I love you Hales."

Haley's sobs ended and as she chocked out, " I love you too Lucas, but I need Nathan"

Haley let herself calm down after about 30 mintues. She just sat there a few minutes in Lucas' arms. Eventually he spoke up.

"I know that you need him but Haley are you ready to face him yet?"

'Yea, I think so, but I want to do it alone'

'Alright then let me drop you off'

Lucas drove Haley back home. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a long hug then let her out. With a tear stained face, Haley made her way to the apartment and lead herself in.

" Hales, what's wrong?' Nathan spoke.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Breakdown

-1Chapter 2

_With a tear stained face, Haley made her way to the apartment and lead herself in._

"_Hales, what's wrong?' Nathan spoke._

"Nathan...I need you to sit down.' at this point tears were streaming down Haley's pretty face.

"Haley you have to tell me what's wrong, O baby what happened?" At this point Nathan sat down while giving Haley a very concerned face.

"Nathan, I need you not to freak out, do you promise me?" He nodded. 'Nathan...I'm pregnant."

'WHAT!! WAIT...HOW!!" Aren't you on birth control?' Nathan shouted.

"Of course I am Nathan; I would never trick you into something like this. Never." Haley practically chocked out the last word she was crying so hard.

"Haley, I can't do this…I'm sorry I just can't. I love you, forever and ever, but this will ruin basketball.'

'WHAT! I'm pregnant and your wondering what the scouts will think of this. Nathan please I need you, don't be Dan!" Haley screamed with a pleading voice.

'Watch me." Nathan picked up a bag of clothes and took the car keys then left leaving Haley crying uncontrollably.

Haley fell asleep that night on the floor. She had cried for hours on end until around 3 o'clock in the morning when she got the feeling she about blow. She made her way to the bathroom and just starting throwing up like crazy. After about 10 minutes of spewing her guts out, Haley took a shower. She just scrubbed her self as she began to ball again. She just scrubbed and scrubbed till parts of her skin began to bleed. She then collapsed in the shower and just kept crying.

Lucas, not hearing from Haley since she found out decided to go check on her. He walked up to the apartment at four o'clock in the morning and knocked. No answer, he became worried and used the spare key under the mat. He let himself in and called out Haley's name a few times but there was no answer. He then heard distance cries coming form the bathroom and the shower running. He made his way to the bathroom and at the moment knew it was Haley. He peeked his head in to see his worst nightmare, Haley crying and bleeding.

Haley saw him in the corner of her eye, and not caring that she was naked just kept on crying. Being sure not to stare at her, Lucas grabbed a towel wrapped it around her and brought her to the bedroom were he laid her down on the bed.

At this point Haley was still balling. Lucas took her in his arms and just let her cry.

"That's it Hales, let it out, just let it out" He soothed to her.

Somehow she cried out," He's gone, he left me." And with that a whole new batch of tears came but not before Haley jumper off Lucas' lap to begin throwing up again. Lucas followed right behind her and held her hair up. Once Haley was finished he picked her up and brought her back to the bedroom again. He grabbed some clothes for her and placed them next to her. He then turned around as she dressed herself.

After she was finished Lucas pulled her into a long and tight embrace.

'It'll be okay Hales…I promise you I'll be the best uncle ever, just like Keith was to me. And if Nathan can't be a man and step up he's not good enough for Hales. You deserve the best not another…"

'Dan?"

"Haley what did he really say to you?"

"_Hales, what's wrong?' Nathan spoke._

_"Nathan...I need you to sit down.' at this point tears were streaming down Haley's pretty face._

_"Haley you have to tell me what's wrong, O baby what happened?" At this point Nathan sat down while giving Haley a very concerned face._

_"Nathan, I need you not to freak out, do you promise me?" He nodded. 'Nathan...I'm pregnant."_

_'WHAT!! WAIT...HOW!!" Aren't you on birth control?' Nathan shouted._

"_Of course I am Nathan; I would never trick you into something like this. Never." Haley practically chocked out the last word she was crying so hard._

"_Haley, I can't do this…I'm sorry I just can't. I love you, forever and ever, but this will ruin basketball.' _

'_WHAT! I'm pregnant and your wondering what the scouts will think of this. Nathan please I need you, don't be Dan!" Haley screamed with a pleading voice._

'_Watch me." Nathan picked up a bag of clothes and took the car keys then left leaving Haley crying uncontrollably. _

Haley remembers every word that was said, every word. She then began to cry once again.

"No, No Haley don't cry." Lucas told her.

"I told him I was pregnant and he said he couldn't do it because it would ruin basketball. So then I said don't be Dan, and he said "_Watch me_" and left. O Luke what am I gonna do, I can't live without him yet have a baby without him." She said tears rolling down her face at this point.

'As I told you before, I will be with you every step of the way. Brooke and the guys at the river court will be there too and so will my mom. I promise you Haley. You are one of the strongest, smartest girls I know. He will not tear you down. He just won't, I won't let him to that too you too. I love you Haley, you are my best friend!" Lucas said with the utmost confidence.

"I love you, and thank you, I trust you." and with that Lucas put Haley into bed and just let her sleep.

He went to the kitchen and took out his phone and began to dial his girlfriend's number.

"Hello"

"Hey pretty girl…"

'Luke? Are you okay?'

'No I need you to come to Haley's. Brooke she is pregnant and Nathan left. He's gone.

"That bastard!"

"I know Brooke but she's a mess and I think she needs a girls company."

"Okay I'll be there ASAP" just as she was about to hang up Lucas interrupted her.

'Brooke…?"

"Yea baby?"

"I love you and I would never do this to you.

"Aw Luke, I love you too and I'll see you in a few" and with that she hung up the phone leaving Lucas with a grin across his face.


	3. The Return

-1**Author's note: To confirm a question that was asked this is both a Naley and Laley story, there will be bits of Brucas and if I feel like it I might add a little Jeyton, I'm not positive yet. Well here's chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews they really help!**

Brooke got there about 20 minutes later. She knocked on the apartment door and Lucas answered.

" Hey Baby, I need your help so bad." Lucas greeted her. She returned with a long loving kiss.

" I love you too, now do we know where Nathan is?"

"unfortunately not at the moment but I intend on finding him and giving him a "talking" to."

"Lucas , don't get into a fight , he's not worth it we need to concentrate on Haley. Speaking of how is she and where is she?"

" She's in her bed asleep."

Just as Lucas stated those words a very quick Haley was running out her room , heading towards the bathroom.

" Let me take care of her." Brooke walked towards the door and slowly opened up. She held Haley's hair back for her while Haley went crazy again.

Haley turned around saw Brooke and just started crying again. Brooke just hugged her as they just stood there in the bathroom for a little while.

Meanwhile Lucas called Karen and told her everything and told her that he'd be staying there with her. Karen allowed this and told him she'd be there in the morning. He then made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey my two favorite girls, are you feeling better Hales?" Lucas soothed . Haley had stopped crying by then.

" I don't want to pressure this Haley, but do you know where Nathan went?"

" I really have no clue, he could be anywhere, I'm guessing that he may be at Dan's but I really don't know."

At that very moment , they heard the door of the apartment open.

"Shit, Lucas, who is that?' Brooke stammered.

"Stay here , I'll see"

Lucas stuck his head out the door and saw a very sad faced tall guy.

" What the hell are you doing here?! Do you know what you've caused. I can't believe I ever trusted you with her!" Lucas yelled at him while coming closer.

" Dude relax, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…where is she?"

" Just leave Nathan…you've caused enough damage."

" Luke I'm serious where's my wife?'

" Do you know what's she been through the last 8 hours…do you realized how much pain you've caused her?! She's been crying. When I got her she was in the shower crying and bleeding…Why do you always have to be like Dan dude!"

"That's it Lucas , shut up! You don't know what you're talking about…now where's Haley. I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just shocked, I didn't know how to react!

" So you left her…dude your such a jerk, seriously . You need to get over yourself and become the good guy your supposedly you are not! You need to STEP UP! Stop letting her down because eventually she won't care anymore Nate! You hold right here." With that Lucas went to go get a very upset Haley…she had heard the whole argument.

"Haley…

"Luke I love you. You stay here with Brooke…I think I'll be alright.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, just promise me you and Brooke will be here for what ever I choose."

"We promise" they both gave her a tight embrace and let her go.

"She'll be okay right Lucas?"

"Of course she wills Pretty Girl."

"Nathan?'

"O Haley…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.' he just held her tight in his arms. Haley began to cry and cry hard.

"Haley I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't thinking. You know I love you, more then anything including basketball. You have my full heart Haley. I love you unconditionally. I couldn't believe what I said Hales. I didn't go anywhere; I went to the river court and just started telling myself what an ass I was and that I don't deserve you. Please Haley forgive me I love you too much to not be with you.' Haley began crying even harder now. She just tightened then grip.

'Na…Nathan…. I love you too. You have to realize something though. You can't just do those kinds of things. It hurts so badly when you do those kinds of things. You broke my heart. You took away that trust, that trust that you'd be there for me no matter what. But I love you and I forgive you its just going to take a while for me to fully trust you again.

With that Nathan, brought her face to his own and kissed her with so much emotion and love.

**Next: Naley scene and Brucas fight which turns into something hot**


End file.
